1. Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of gaming. More specifically, the present application relates to a system and method of providing gaming services to game players located remotely from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gambling over the Internet has gained widespread popularity all over the world. Especially prevalent are a variety of poker games such as Texas Hold 'Em, stud, and draw poker. A central gaming server typically hosts these games, providing a virtual gaming environment that includes an electronic representation of these games, including account creation, player registration to play games, and other necessary elements in order for players to participate in these games. Sometimes players play against the “house” or “dealer” (for instance, in blackjack) and sometimes players play against each other (such as any variety of poker). Players typically register with a central gaming server offering such gaming opportunities, fund an account, and then play the games offered in hopes of winning money.
Typically, gaming servers use one or more electronic random number generators (RNG) to generate random numbers for use in these games. For example, an RNG may be responsible for randomly generating electronic representations of physical playing cards, randomly generating icons for use in a slot game, randomly generating dice values, etc. The gaming servers incorporate these randomly-generated values into the various games using a virtual gaming environment, e.g., a software application running on the gaming server, client devices associated with remote players, or both. The gaming server controls game play, including receipt of wagering information, score keeping, accounting, and win determination.
One problem with Internet gambling is one of trust. Many people do not participate in online gambling, because they do not trust that the games are truly random or that the results are being manipulated in favor of other players or the house.
Another problem with Internet gaming is that players are typically isolated from one another, reducing the excitement that live gaming offers.
It would be desirable to provide a gaming system available to players who are remotely located from each other that also instill a greater degree of trust in players than present day systems, while also allowing a higher level of excitement for such players. It would also be desirable to offer such a gaming system via already popular social networks, such as Facebook, Google plus, MySpace, etc.